


Jeremy and Emmalin Sherwood

by DMJE



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: How Jeremy and Emmalin go through something terrible, and the they fall in love with each other.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Jeremy Sherwood had just got home from basic training and was running with the other enlisted recruits on base, when Emmalin Holden spotted him. Her book bag filled with her assignments for that school day, was gathered over her shoulder and recently dyed hair pulled into a messy bun. She was on her way home and was dreading it, home hasn't been the same since her big sister had died, but if anyone asked her she smiled and pretended to be happy. Emmalin's face lit up with a genuine smile, the first one in a long time, as she sprinted her way over to his tall frame. She quickly greeted him, asking how he'd been, and how basic training went. The petite army brat hadn't been this excited to see anybody in forever and hadn't even realized how much she missed the Army Private until she saw him again. While she asked questions, Jeremy gave monotonous one syllable answers, his dark eyes never once leaving hers, studying her. Wordlessly, his warm, calloused hand gently grasped her wrist, commenting that she she's lost weight. Jeremy's touch was tender and his fingertips only lingered for a few brief seconds, ignighting sparks everywhere they brushed against Emmalin's soft skin. Her sun-kissed flesh tingled as if brushed by electric bolts. 

How can you pretend to be happy. Jeremy's deep voice asked breaking the silence, her eyes widening at the question. He wasn't angry with her, he was telling her he understood, he realized how miserable Emmalin was, despite her efforts to appear happy. Her parents were a train wreck since Amanda's death and Emmalin was doing everything she could to keep the remainder of her life from falling apart.

Later, when she got home she thought more on that wonderful electric feeling. Emmalin laughed thinking that it could have been lovers feeling hopeless romantics always talked about. The feeling true love gave you whenever they touched you, the one that gave you butterflies. Too bad she didn't believe in any of that junk anymore, since Amanda died the world seemed a whole lot darker and love just wasn't something she could take seriously. She wondered silently if falling for her dead sister ex-boyfriend was wrong?


	2. Back from Iraq

It was a saturday afternoon, the perfect sunny day, the kind that made Fort Marshall magical, the navy blue water curled in little waves that kissed the sandy shore. Emmalin was babysitting the LeBlanc boys T.J. and Finn, that day. The three army brats decided to take the LeBlanc's dog Lucky for a walk when she saw Jeremy Sherwood. 

It was the first time she'd seen him since his deployment to the middle east, six months ago. It had been a rough year for her and her family, but she was finally happy.

Lucky, the little dog , suddenly tore his leash, taking off down the sidewalk leaving the three army brats in shock. When Emmalin brain finally realized what happened she took off running after the dog, and the LeBlanc boys following after her.

Lucky! Lucky! Emmalin yelled losing the dog on a really busy road.  
Emmalin he's never run away like that before, even when we didn't have him on a leash. Finn said  
He's looking for something. He knew where to go after every turn, like he was chasing something. TJ said  
We'll find him you guys. Emmalin said

The group turned the corner searching along the sidewalk that leads further down the beach.

Look there he is. Finn said   
They all saw Lucky standinding by a male figure.   
Jeremy. Emmalin said once close enough to recognize the nineteen year old, sprinting the rest of the way over to him and the dog.  
Your back from the middle east, I've been meaning to come by and see how you've been. Her eyes took him in as he kneeled down to pet Lucky's head, his darker tan and stronger muscles were changes that came from being stationed in Iraq. 

Hey Emmalin I just got back. Jeremy said   
He rose, his tall frame towering over her 5'5 figure. He was in shorts and running shoes, Lucky must have interrupted him in the middle of his workout. When their eyes met she noticed how sad he looked sadder then she'd ever seen him. She wondered what he experienced overseas that would make this unhappy look appear in his eyes? 

You found Lucky! Finn yelled happily  
His dog was safe.  
How do you guys know lucky? Jeremy asked  
He's our dog. TJ told Jeremy showing him Luckys collar  
Really? Lucky saved my life back in Iraq. I'm the one who put that patch on his collar. He's a good ol'boy. I hope you guys take really good care if him. Jeremy said  
Yeah he's the best dog ever. TJ said

Jeremy walked Emmalin and the LeBlanc boys back to the LeBlanc's house, the little dog trailing his every move. 

You look good healthy. Jeremy told Emmalin  
Things are good right now. Emmalin said

Well, I'll see you Emmalin. Jeremy said  
I know we've never exactly been close friends or anything but.... um.... I'm here if you need to talk about anything. And I won't tell anyone. Emmalin called after Jeremy, her eyes following the lines of his back when he walked away.  
Jeremy turned back and looked at her and said.  
Thanks but I'm fine. And then he turned back around and walked away.  
Emmalin found the look in the Army Private's eyes unsettling, it left her worried. Jeremy could insist all he wanted that he was okay, but Emmalin Holden knew better.


	3. Attempting to help

It had been a week and Emmalin's nervous, worried thoughts of Jeremy Sherwood hadn't gotten any better. They had multiplied and left her an anxious mess. She always did this, worried about people, Emmalin would think about something non-stop until it drove her crazy.

The petite Army Brat had been known to go into obsessive baking binges whenever she was emotionally distressed. Emmalin had started baking through her problems when she was twelve and her family had just switched bases, leaving her with no friends to tell her feelings to. Michael and Claudia Joy Holden were shocked and scared the first few times they had walked into their kitchen to see a mass production of baked goods and their daughter producing even more from their oven. They had since learned to leave her be, and make sure to frequently stock the kitchen with flour.

When she was nervous she'd make cupcakes, loads and loads of cupcakes, there had been many times in the past year when all the counters of her family's spacious kitchen was filled to the brim with cupcakes of all sorts. When she was worried or scared she would make cookies, and not just chocolate chip but white chocolate macadamia nut, M&M, almond, sugar, gingerbread, peanut butter, plus various other types. Piles of cookies of all shapes and flavors would be everywhere in a matter of hours. Bread making occurred when Emmalin had something to apologize for. Most people would just apologize, but sometimes her stubbornness got in the way. Then again, most people wouldn't bake themselves silly. Brownies, when she was angry or frustrated. Pie was made when she had something to thank God for. That Friday morning, when Emmalin couldn't stand it anymore, she succumbed to one of her baking sprees.

"Sweetie, is there anything you need to talk about? I could go get your mother if you needed me to." General Michael Holden asked as he walked into his kitchen, finding his seventeen year old daughter covered in flour. Cookies, pies, cupcakes, brownies, and bread decorated the room in baker's dozens. Cookies because she worried about Jeremy, cupcakes because she was nervous something wasn't okay with him, bread because she should of tried harder to get him to talk to her, brownies because Major Sherwood probably wouldn't even notice anything was bothering his son and that made her angry, but mostly there was pie because Emmalin was thankful that Jeremy hadn't been hurt during his term in Iraq.

"I'm fine." She snapped, not looking up from the many apple pies she was decorating with brown sugar and cinnamon.

"Alright." Her father said while backing away slowly. Normally he and his wife would be able to tell what was wrong judging from what Emmalin was baking, but this time it was impossible since she was baking everything!

"I get it now!" The brunette shouted excitedly, rushing up the stairs and abandoning the messy kitchen.

"Damn, I will never understand teenage girls." The Army General sighed as he watched his daughter bolt out of the room.

Three hours later, Emmalin Holden stood at the doorstep of the Sherwood home trying to decide if she should knock. Taking a deep breath her small fist rapped the front door.

"Emmalin?" Private Jeremy Sherwood answered the door, looking down at the girl on his doorstep confused.

"Hey, Jeremy. Umm… I know it's last minute and all but I'm heading to the movies with some friends and you could tag along. I get if your busy or something." The Holden girl smiled, trying to hide what a bundle of nerves she was. She thought this was a great idea because she could watch him at the movies and find out how he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He apologized. Emmalin could smell it, the booze on the nineteen-year-old's breath. She hadn't ever touched alcohol but knew enough about it to tell that he hadn't been drinking beer or something, he'd been sipping hard liquor. Jeremy clearly wasn't drunk but Emmalin thought that he might be slightly tipsy.

"That's cool. Maybe some other time? You just…you looked kind of down last time I saw you, which I get because of the dog and all." The Army Brat didn't even bother to mask her disappointment, her amber eyes never leaving his dark ones.

"Emmalin, I'm fine." The solider reasoned with her. His deep, masculine voice didn't sound very convincing though. Emmalin knew better, knew he wasn't being completely honest with her.

Emmalin left that night even more concerned then she had arrived as. She sighed as she realized she had better pick up some flour and sugar on her way home.


	4. Try again

Jeremy Sherwood's underage drinking had gotten him in trouble the night before, Emmalin Holden's father told her that morning. Her eyes widened as he told her about how Jeremy showed up at Roxy LeBlanc's Hump Bar completely smashed and then got in a fight. Jeremy decked a council woman's son and two other guys jumped in, and the whole thing had been right in front of Denise Sherwood, his mother. Smiling at her father after he finished his story, she excused herself, saying she made plans to meet a friend at the mall.

"Stop, Emmalin." Michael Holden called, making the tiny brunette freeze, all her muscles tense. Wondering if her father just caught her in the middle of a lie, Emmalin slowly turned to face the Army General. "Take the car." He smiled at her, tossing the keys her way.

"Thanks Dad." She practically ran out of the house. The seventeen year old got in the car and started the ignition, making her way to Jeremy Sherwood's residence. Emmalin reached her destination after about five minutes of easy driving and cautiously pulled into the house's driveway, being extra careful not to hit anything…this time. Driving still wasn't her forte and she frequently pummeled things, especially when turning into driveways. In the last six months, Emmalin had hit trashcans, mailbox, three bikes, a skateboard, and two very, very angry squirrels. As it turns out running over mailboxes was a federal offense, all injured mailboxes had been replaced and thankfully no charges had ever been filed….so far.

Sliding the car keys into her back pocket of her favorite pair of faded jeans, Emmalin stepped out of the vehicle and nervously made her way across the Sherwood lawn, stepping up the porch steps and walking to the front door. The brunette glanced through the house windows, pleased to see Jeremy resting on the couch. She knocked loudly, waiting patiently for him.

"Emmalin. Hey." Jeremy greeted her, surprised to see the girl on his doorstep. Looking at his face, she gasped taking in the swollen side of his lip and bruised cheek.

"Yeah, it's a good look, huh?" He sighed, stepping aside to let the Holden girl in.

"Jeremy. What happened last night after I left?" She asked following him into the living-room, watching as the nineteen year old switched the TV off and sat on the couch.

"I'm old enough to go to war, Emmalin, I should be old enough to drink." He explained.

"I…I guess, but the fight? What happened, Jeremy?" Walking into the Sherwood kitchen, Emmalin dug through their freezer searching for an ice pack.

"Guess you don't need me to tell you 'to make yourself at home'." He chuckled, changing the subject, as Emmalin returned placing an icepack against his cheek.

"Are you sure your okay?" Her eyes pleading with the Army Private, his behavior was worrying her sick.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Jeremy was a private person and opening up to people wasn't his strong point, surely these were traits he picked up from his father Major Frank Sherwood.

"It's been a rough year for everyone, especially me. Did you hear about a guy named Logan?" She said, honestly. It was almost hilarious to her now, how desperate she was to stay in Charleston. Emmalin still never wanted to leave but she thought her method of stopping the move was all wrong. She was almost willing to marry a man she didn't love, and for what? To stay on a post she didn't want to leave? To not abandon the last place her sister lived at? Maybe even a part of her did it for Jeremy, she didn't want to leave him either. The feelings Emmalin was having weren't out of the blue, they had been developing since after she that run in with him last summer, almost a year ago, after he got home from basics. Logan was a tool to forget Jeremy, because loving her dead sister's ex-boyfriend was simply more complicated then she could handle. But here Emmalin was, in his home, all because she couldn't stay away. Realization dawned on her that no matter how many 'Logan's she used to try to get over Jeremy, none of them would even mean a thing to her, Jeremy was the only one who would ever mean a damn thing to her and he was very off limits. Her parents had freaked out when Amanda dated him, Emmalin dating the nineteen year old would go over even less well. She could just picture that vein in her father's forehead throbbing at the thought.

"Yeah, that didn't sound to good." He chuckled, his gloomy eyes looking up at her.

"It wasn't and for a while I didn't think anything would ever be okay again." She admitted, Jeremy's relaxed manor was making her less rigid, things were getting more comfortable for her.

"And they are now?" He asked, staring into the petite brunette's amber eyes again.

"Yeah, everything's amazing right now. But back then I didn't think it would be. And I know things will be great for you soon too." Emmalin told him, smiling.

"Thing about that is, I don't think it will be." His deep, husky voice sent chills down her spine, even from across the room. The forlornness evident in his tone, filling Emmalin with a sense of horrible dread and concern. He sounded eerily calm, defeated almost.

Suddenly they heard the front door swing open and in walked Major Sherwood, Jeremy's father looked at them both, surprised to see the Post Commander's daughter in his living room. He threw his son a look and then greeted Emmalin politely. She realized the recent events must have strained their relationship…again.

"Hey Major Sherwood. I just stopped by to see Jeremy but I should really get going now. I've got a busy day ahead of me." Emmalin smiled, careful not to sound rude.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out." Jeremy said, rising from the couch and brushing past his father, he didn't even bother to put shoes on.

They walked in silence down the driveway until they reached her car. Being chivalrous, he opened her car door for her ,one hand in his pocket, thanking Emmalin for stopping by. Biting her lip, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his warm, muscular frame, burying herself in Jeremy's chest. Her soft hand patted his back soothingly and she breathed his clean, sandalwood scent in.

"Be good." Emmalin whispered in the enlisted man's ear before she pulled away, leaving him surprised by her random actions. The brunette jumped in the car and pulled away to finish her day. The Army Brat harbored an ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, but also realized that she herself had gotten too emotionally attached to pull away from the troubled solider.


	5. Hospital visit

Everything was supposed to be fine, today was her father's big promotion ceremony. Emmalin had done her hair and make-up all pretty, found a nice formal dress, and wore these horribly painful shoes that matched her dress and made her legs look fantastic. The ceremony was beautiful, everything had gone as planned, all of her family's close friends attended. General Michael Holden looked so proud as he received his second star.

All of Claudia Joy and Michael's most important friends grouped together after the ceremony, laughing and reminiscing, wishing her father many blessings. Emmalin looked over and saw Major Frank Sherwood and his wife Denise, her parent's best friends and Jeremy's parents, they both looked so nice that evening. Mrs. Sherwood was dressed in a silky black dress and wore her dark hair pulled back. They looked so happy, not knowing how horrible that night would be.

It was 10:00 p.m. when her mother came barging into her room, announcing that Denise and Frank were at the E.R., that Jeremy had shot himself, that he was alive and that's all they knew. Everything after that was a blur, she didn't remember putting those horrible painful shoes back on or jumping in the car with her parents, couldn't recall walking into the waiting room. The thing that she knew would never fade from her mind was the looks on Jeremy's parents' faces. Mrs. Sherwood looked like her world had just shattered, she was still dressed in her attire from earlier but now her make-up ran in trails down her face. The normally calm, cool, and collected Major Sherwood was clearly upset, not in the angry way but the 'how the hell did this happen?' way, his hands shaking wildly. Emmalin couldn't keep herself from staring at the dark crimson that stained his previously spotless dress uniform…Jeremy's blood.

"Please. He's okay, right? He's okay?" Emmalin remembered asking, her voice an octave higher and shaking frantically.

"I don't know, I just don't know. Why the hell don't I know how my boy is?" Frank Sherwood whispered, his voice so soft, Emmalin almost had to strain to hear him. Looking him in the eyes, she realized the Army man was crying softly. Emmalin watched as sobs took over Mrs. Sherwood's body, her tall frame shaking violently. More people showed up, Roxy and Trevor LeBlanc, Roland Burton with his daughter in tow, but strangely no Pamela Moran, the close group of Army wives gathered around Mrs. Sherwood, cradling her trembling body. Michael Holden and Corporal LeBlanc tried to comfort the crying Major, but he pushed them away, not wanting their soothing words.

"I knew he was struggling. His best friend died in Iraq, right in front of him. I didn't even try to talk to him about it. I watched while he drank and got in fights, he wasn't dealing and I didn't even try. I could've stopped him. I should've done something." Major Sherwood said, his voice still shaking.

"You weren't the only one." She felt all eyes on her, as she said this, everyone looking at her. "I saw how sad he was, when I looked him in the eyes, I knew…and I tried to talk to him about it, I did but Jeremy wouldn't tell me anything. He didn't want to talk about it. We were in your living room, and you walked in…and…and I could've told you. I should of said something." Salt droplets fell down Emmalin's cheeks, as she looked Major Sherwood in the eyes, both of them chocking back sobs.

"Babydoll, don't blame yourself for not telling me something I should've clearly known. God, all the signs were there, of PTSD, I just didn't want to see them." Frank Sherwood, replied, his hand patting her back gently as her wails grew.

A middle-aged African-American nurse walked up, her blue scrubs wrinkled and stained, "Frank and Denise Sherwood?" she asked as her eyes sought the couple out.

"Yes." Denise said eagerly, torn between dreading and praying for this news update.

"Your son, is out of surgery. We removed the bullet, and he's lucky to get off with only a broken rib. He must've been aiming for his heart and missed, but only just barely. He's okay and he's on morphine right now for the pain, you can see him in a little while. We'll be holding him for at least the next few days." The nurse explained, reading from a chart in her hands, occasionally looking up to make sure her patient's parents understood.

Emmalin released the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Immediate relief washed over everyone in the waiting room.

"He's okay. Thank God." Major Sherwood sighed, happiness evident on his face. Without a doubt this was the happiest she had ever seen the man.

Thirty minutes later, the same nurse lead them down a corridor at the far end of the hospital. The overbearing smell of cleaning products and the too-white walls reminded Emmalin of just how much she hated hospitals, only bad things happened in the medical building of Fort Marshall.

"Now he's on morphine…and a lot of it, there's a good chance he might be out of it for a few hours." The nurse said looking to Major Sherwood, stopping in front of a door almost at the end of the lengthy hallway. Mrs. Sherwood, eager to make sure her son was okay, practically threw the nurse out of the way, forcing her way into the room.

"Well okay then…all of you can follow her." The nurse said, staring after Mrs. Sherwood.

"Hi sweetie." Mrs. Sherwood cooed, smoothing her baby's forehead, tears falling again.

"Ummh. Hey…Mom." Jeremy's deep voice groaned, dazed from the medication. Emmalin strained, trying to see past the nurse and Major Sherwood, who were discussing how the surgery went and what to expect. She couldn't see much, her 5'5 figure could barely glimpse past the Major's shoulder. Roughly, eager to see Jeremy for herself, she pushed her way through the door, as Mrs. Sherwood had previously done.

Emmalin's eyes were momentarily blinded by the too-white walls, her senses attacked by the overbearing smell of antibacterial cleaners. After adjusting, her eyes fell on the solider in the medical bed, laying on his back. The Army Brat was thrilled to find that he still looked like Jeremy, still looked the way he did the last time they saw each other. The pale sheets made his sun-kissed skin stand out vividly, Jeremy wasn't even wearing a standard hospital gown, revealing a tattoo she had never seen before and a cluster of bandages over one of his shoulders and side.

"Shhh…hold still baby." Mrs. Sherwood cooed, examining the bandages on her son's chest. Emmalin saw a hospital gown on the back of a chair pulled close to the bed and realized Jeremy's mother must have taken it off of him, to get a good look at the doctor's handiwork.

" Mmm. Mom, I'm fine." The nineteen year old insisted, still groggy, pulling his hospital gown back on. His mother pulled a chair close to the bed before taking a seat.

"No you're not." Emmalin said her voice trembling, suddenly getting Jeremy and Denise's attention, "you shot yourself, you are not fine." Her eyes were watering again, the loud thumping of the medical machines was making her heart thump loudly, as if a caged bird was fighting it's way out of her chest. She could hear Jeremy's heartbeat on the heart monitor, despite the night's events it's rhythm was steady and strong, her heart instinctively matching it.

Slowly, she pulled her painful, but oh-so-cute, heels off and tossed them at the foot of the hospital bed, hearing a clank as the silver shoes hit the white linoleum floor. The Army Brat's hands fisted in her blue-green dress, pulling it up as she slide on the bed, her knees resting at the edge near his feet, forgetting the older woman watching them. Her amber eyes bore into his dark ones, as she pulled her body over to him, resting on her side with her chest nestled against him, her head resting against his shoulder, petite hands fisted in his hospital gown.

"You're not fine. You shot yourself." Tears pouring down her face now, as she tried and failed to choke back a sob. Emmalin buried herself in him, basking in his body heat, her salty tears drenching Jeremy. Without thinking, Emmalin placed a soft kiss on his neck, she had never kissed him before, her lips felt a small spark as they touched his skin. Her full lips trailed kisses across his cheek and forehead softly, tears spilling steadily, one of her hands running through his buzz cut, the other tangling around his neck. Neither aware of the growing audience.

"Emmalin, stop crying." Jeremy mumbled, one of his hands sliding through her long, thick locks, tousling the curly up do she had spent hours creating earlier. He rubbed her back comfortingly, as she continued to sob against his shoulder.

"You shot yourself. You almost died." Emmalin whispered in his ear, "You almost died, Jeremy." Leaving tender kisses on his shoulder now, inhaling his sandalwood scent.

"I know." He replied gently, Jeremy's dark eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. A side effect of morphine is sleepiness, and the solider was slumbering within minutes. The younger Holden following soon after, cuddling against Jeremy's warm body.


	6. No more crying

Sherwood could think as he was stirred from his deep, morphin ed induced sleep. It took him a moment to remember where he was, in a hospital after he shit himself. 

His dark eyelashes fluttered open slowly, his eyes burning as they adjusted to the harsh fluorescent light that filled the hospital room. Dark brown eyes drifted acroos the room, finding his father reading silently in a chair next to him, still wearing his dress uniform and his mother no where to be found. His eyes glided downward finding Emmalin sleeping in his bed, practically draped over him, their limbs entangled. His dad had thrown his dress jacket over Emmalin to keep her from getting cold. 

Emmalin's dark hair, still curly from the night before, fanned out around her like a hallo, her dress wrinkled and bounced up around their knees, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Jeremy noticed how her hands were gripping him, clutching his hospital gown, even in her slumber. Getting a better look at her face he realized there were dark mascara trails leading down her cheeks she had been crying. 

Major Sherwood noticed his son was awake.   
Good to see you awake boy. Scared the shit out of me. Frank said  
Hey dad. How long have I been out? How long has she been out? Jeremy asked  
Couple of hours. It's around 5:30am. Tour mom went to get coffee, she's been worried out of her mind kid. Frank said  
What's Emmalin doing here? Where are her parents at? Jeremy asked  
Michael and Claudia Joy went to get everyone some clothes, and for Emmalin she sort of threw herself on top of you last night. How long have you two been dating Jeremy? Frank said  
Were not dating dad. Jeremy said  
Not from what I saw last night  
Frank said  
What happened last night. Jeremy asked  
She was loving up all on you, boy. Ypu don't remeber. Frank said  
Nope. I remeber the ambulance ride here and that's about it. Loving up on? Jeremy said   
Yeah. Emmalin was crying and kissing all over you. Didn't notice a damn thing other than you. Mike looked like he wanted to deck ya. Frank laughed  
I kissed our Post Commander's underage daughter right in front of him? That's great. Jeremy groaned  
Nah she did all the kissing. You were pretty out of it, Jere, you fell asleep while she was crying I on you, then she fell asleep. When I woke up to both were still out cold. Frank said

She didnt even change out of her ceremony dress. Stroking Emmalin's long dark hair gently, feeling the silky strands slip through his fingers.   
Emmalin feels partly responsible. Frank said sternly  
Why? Jeremy asked  
She said she tried talking to you, knew you were feeling blue. You should set her straight when she wakes up. Frank said  
I will talk to her. Jeremy said  
That's good son, so your not dating her? Frank asked  
Were not dating dad. Jeremy said  
Do you wish you were? Frank asked  
She's only seventeen. Jeremy said

His thumb unconditionally stroking her tear stained cheek. His eyes staring at her appearance. For some reason the solider found her even more attractive than he normally did, he found her tousled look sexy even. Although he knew he shouldn't be thinking of her that way especially not in a hospital.

Well that doesn't answer my question? Frank said  
I'm no good for her dad. Jeremy said  
Still avoiding the question. Frank said  
I've thought about it recently, but it can't happen. Jeremy said  
Emmalin's a pretty little thing. Frank said  
I'm no good for her. Jeremy said  
Sure you are. Frank said  
Dad I shot myself last night on purpose. Jeremy said  
Balled her eyes out until you started to comfort her. She cares about you a lot boy. Frank said  
I know. Jeremy said 

Look here comes your mom. Frank said  
He's up Dee. Frank said  
Jeremy thank god your awake and alive. You had me in hysterics last night. Denise said  
I'm alright mom. Jeremy said   
Thank god. Emmalin still asleep. Denise said  
I think she's waking up. Jeremy said   
Emmailn shifted against him, her body moved into his body more for his body heat, her eyes fluttering open, long eyelashes tickling his shoulder. He heard the petite army brat moan into his chest softly, her hands gripping him tighter, the Major's dress jacket falling off her shoulder slightly.

Morning. Jeremy whispered pulling the jacket back over her.  
Morning. Emmailn said  
Am I hurting you? Emmalin asked   
No your fine. Jeremy said

His parents left the room to let them talk privately.

God, what the hell's wrong with you? You had me worried sick, Jeremy. You shot yourself. Emmalin yelled suddenly angry, sitting up with her hand still grpping him. Jeremy's side rippled with amusement, the of his laughter shaking the army brat gently.   
Your laughing. You shot yourself and your laughing. Emmailn said

He had been told on more than one occasion the younger Holden had a temper, she could go from zero to sixty in seconds. Jeremy was surprised by this angry, glaring Emmalin. He had always thought of her as a sweet little thing, someone delicate and fragile like a flower maybe.

It's not that I shot myself. It's that your the first person to bring it up to me. Jeremy said  
You almost died Jeremy. God you almost died. Emmalin said her amber eyes filled with tears before they slowly started to fall down her cheeks. Smudging her already ruined makeup. 

Emmalin don't cry anymore please. I'm fine. I'm not dead I'm right here, okay? Jeremy said wiping away her tears pulling her to his chest again. He didn't want to see Emmalin cry, he couldn't stand to see her cry. Her tears drenched his shoulder, the brunettes sobs shook the bed. His arms subconsciously wrapped around her, rubbing her back soothingly as he shushed her.

Emmalin, I'm fine stop crying. Jeremy whispered against her ear, pleading with her to stop the heavy flow of tears, his hand smoothing her glossy hair back. Her tears slowly stopped.  
Emmalin's amber eyes staring straight into his brown ones. Slim arms wrapped around his neck ad she kissed his cheek gently, her full lips brushed against his as soft as a feather. The feel of her rosy lips was exhilarating, he's never felt anything like that before. 

You scared me last night. Emmalin said   
I didn't mean to scare you. Jeremy said  
There eyes locking again. They sat like that for a long time until Emmalin's mom came and got her so the Sherwood's could talk about what happened the night before.

What happened while I was gone boy? Frank asked  
Theres no wedding plans if thats what you're asking. Jeremy joked  
You kiss her? Frank asked  
Not on the lips and it was a one time thing. Jeremy said  
Who are you kidding? You're probably already thinking of a pet name to call her or something. Frank said


	7. Chapter 7

Michael and Claudia Joy Holden had to leave town for three days so Emmalin is staying with the Sherwood's. Emmalin couldn't take off school to go with them.

Emmalin didn't know what to expect, her and Jeremy had slowly been dancing around each other for the past three weeks, neither one knowing what to say to or do since he had been realised from the hospital. During his stay at Fort Marshall Medical Center, she had broken down into an emotional wreck, expressing all her feelings for the nineteen year old soldier. Anytime they were near each other Emmalin made an excuse to leave as soon as possible, the fear of Jeremy rejecting her was almost too much for Emmalin to bear. As ridiculous as it was she thought that if they didn't have a chance to speak he wouldn't have a chance to turn her down. 

Arriving at the Sherwood Resdience  
Claudia Joy, Emmalin glass your here. Denise said  
Hey Mrs. Sherwood. Emmalin said  
They all talked until Jeremy came home from physical therapy. 

Hey mom, Mrs. Holden, Emmalin. Jeremy said his eyes lingering on Emmalin for just a little too long. Her slender nails dipped between her lips as she began biting them to the nubs.  
Claudia Joy frowned and slapped the seventeen year olds hand down. 

Emmalin Jane, how many times do I have to tell you not to bite your nails? It's an awful habit and you're bitten them to the cuticles, sweetheart. They look horrible I swear I will break you of this habit if it kills me. Cladia said  
Jeremy how about you carry Emmalin's stuff to the guest bedroom? Show her where it is while your up there. Denise said   
Claudia Joy hugged her daughter goodbye and Denise walked her to her car. 

Come on I'll take you to the guest bedroom. Jeremy said  
They walked to the guest bedroom he put her stuff down.

There you go. Jeremy said  
Thank you. Emmalin said  
She sat down on the bed and Jeremy stood with his back against the dresser.  
You've been advoiding me. Jeremy said  
A little. Emmalin said  
Why? Jeremy asked   
I don't know. Emmalin said  
That's bull. Jeremy said  
I'm scared. Emmalin said   
Of me? Jeremy asked   
Of what you might say? Emmalin said buying her nail making it bleed  
Jeremy grabbed a tissue and rapped ot around her nail.   
About? Jeremy asked   
Me throwing myself on top. Of you in your hospital bed and practically molesting you while you were doped up on morphine. Emmalin whispered  
Doped up is a strong choice of words. It's not like I was on that much, i knew what was happening so nothing was against my will or anything. Jeremy said  
Really? Emmalin asked   
Yeah. Jeremy said  
I shouldn't have done that. You were in the hospital it was bad timing. Emmalin said   
When would be good timing be? Jeremy asked   
Neither of us in the hospital, me not crying, you not on morphine. Emmalin said   
I was thinking you being 18. Jeremy said   
It would probably help but it doesn't matter. Emmalin said   
It matters. Jeremy said   
Why? Emmalin asked   
I can't even kiss you until your 18. I'm not always a good guy but I'm nothing like a child molester Emmalin. Jeremy said   
It's not molestation if I want you to do it. Emmalin said  
I don't think a judge would agree with that. Jeremy said   
Find a female judge she'd rule in your favor. Emmalin said   
You think so? Jeremy asked   
If i was a judge I'd rule in your favor. Emmalin said   
Some might call you based. Jeremy teased only a little. Emmailn kissed his cheek.


	8. Emmalin drunk at a party

Jeremy was at the party with a few of his army buddies. Most of the girls there were too slutty for his taste not that he was looking for a new broad at the moment. Jeremy knew that it would be all easy to lure anyone of these girls to his bed for the night, but he couldn't give a damn at the moment. Sure there were a few pretty ones dressed in way too short skirts and high heels. Their clothes were very tight and left little to imagine. Not that the nineteen year old was paying attention. As far as the female department went he was already interested in someone else, and she was too much of a good girl to be caught at a raging booze party like this or so he thought.

Private Sherwood almost has a heart attack when she walked in with a few of her friends. Together they made a group of five teenage girls that were obviously too young to be here, but he knew they would be given booze eventually. They were nervous and all but had gone into effort of dressing the part. Well maybe not to the super slut extent or the normal booze seeking party girls, but they had at least worn slightly revealing clothes then any of them would normally would wear and spent probably hours on their hair. All five of the seventeen year olds were innocent, clean cut girls. Jeremy would wager month that none of them had been to a party before, least of all Emmalin Holden. Across the sea of drunken people, the brunette spotted him and broke into a wide dimple ankle. Excusing herself from her friends, the Post Commander's daughter mage her way through the mess of inhabitants, carefulnot to collide with any of the wasted girls that were dancing all over the spacious room.

Jeremy. Emmalin smiled taking a seat next to the soldier at the bar. They hadn't seen each other since last week since she stayed with them.  
What are you doing here? Jeremy asked   
My friends and I've never been to a keger before. We've never even had any alcohol and I'm curious. Emmalin said blushed smoothing her sequin gold dress she was wearing. Jeremy eyes follow the line of her figure.  
Do your parents know you have dress like that? Jeremy asked   
It's my friends, my parents are going to be home late tonight. Do you like it? Emmalin asked   
I like it. It would be better if I was the only one who got to see you wear it and not a bunch of drunk guys. Jeremy said   
Jealous? Emmalin asked   
No. Jeremy said   
If I saw you with one of those sluts I would be jealous. Emmalin said   
Well lucky for you I'm not interested in any of them. Jeremy said   
Lucky me. Emmalin said   
You planning on getting smashed tonight? Jeremy asked   
Haven't made up my mind yet. Emmalin said   
Your friends have. Jeremy said   
I don't know if I'll go through with it yet. Emmalin said   
If you start drinking. Promise me you won't get in the car with your smashed friends, and if so jackass tries anything with you. You'll tell me alright? Jeremy asked   
Jealous? Emmalin asked   
Yeah. Jeremy said   
I promise. Emmalin said   
If you need me to I'll drive you home. Okay? Jeremy said   
Kay. Emmalin said 

Emmalin stop flirting with your friend and come have some fun with us. Jade said  
See you later maybe. Emmalin said   
He nodded

His dark eyes watched her as she and her friends explored the party. They mostly danced, Emmalin couldn't be described as graceful despite being sober, but she was a sexy little dancer. Her hips shook ad she twirled gently with red-head friend, now they were the only two not smashed. Theh moved and danced, clearly amused as the loud music played. 

His buddy Cooper, laughed as he stumbled back to the bar, a short blonde bimbo in toe. Cooper followed his gaze and found the two seventeen year olds.

You're not thinking about robbing the cradle are you man? I saw you talking to that cute one when they first showed up. You know her, Jere? Cooper asked  
Yeah. She's not your type. Jeremy said   
Oh, but she's your type, right buddy? Cooper asked  
She's too young. Jeremy said   
She's not gonna be that way forever. Cooper said  
Her dad's my boss. Jeremy said   
He's not going to live forever. Cooper said  
I dated her sister. Jeremy said   
Oh I get it. Yeah she's probably not the girl for you. Cooper said

Jeremy watched as Emmalin took her first shot. Her nose scrunching at the taste. Now that she was drinking it wouldn't be long before the scumbags started to hit on her, it was probably best if he kept an eye on her. As much as Cooper was his best friend he also knew he was the type of guy to take advantage of a wasted chick. He was feeling one up at the moment through Jeremy knew, that the girl was clearly seeking Copper's affection. The rest of the party continued on much in that fashion.

The group of seventeen year old girls were making there way to the front door, everyone but Emmalin she was walking towards Jeremy.  
The blonde from earlier Jade called after Emmalin where are you going we have to get home before my parents.  
Go on I have a ride. Emmailin said

Jeremy watched as Emmalin staggered in her heels and grabs his keys crossing the distance to her while praying she didn't fall and crack her head open. 

Still willing to drive me home? Emmalin asked wrapping herself around one of his arms.  
Tequila. You had Tequila? Jeremy asked   
Yeah. That was probably was a bad idea. Emmalin said   
You should have started off small beer or something instead of hard liquor. Jeremy said  
He knew her hangover in the morning was going to be a bitch. He hoped she could stomach it.   
I only had two shots I swear. Emmalin said   
I know. I bet you're got a bad alcohol tolerance. You probably suck at holding your liquor. Jeremy said   
I'm sort of dizzy. I dont think I like drinking. Emmalin said   
That's good. Theres no upside to drinking next thing you know your starting bar fights in front of your mom. Jeremy said 

They get to Jeremy's truck  
Jeremy carefully lifted her slender body into the passenger side of his truck, leaning over to buckle her safely in. The girl was so light that he could lift her easily almost too easily. He walked over tot he driver's side and got in. Emmalin unbuckled herself and slid over by him and he then fastened her seatbelt. His arm wrapped around her wasit. Once they started driving he knew he would have her to himself for the next twenty minutes for the drive back to her place. 

So that day when you were in the hospital what were you and the Major talking about? Emmalin asked   
Why I'm not dating you. Jeremy said   
You could if you wanted to. Emmailn said  
They continued to talk about it.

Next thing they brought up was school.  
Did you know I'm on the hockey team. Emmalin said   
Hockey? Why hockey? That's a lesbian sport. Jeremy said   
It is not. I like it and I like you and clearly you are not a girl. Emmalin said  
Can't argue with that. Jeremy said 

You don't just like me because I'm Amanda's little sister? Emmalin asked   
No. I like you because you are special. I like because your Emmalin. Jeremy said   
Really? Because people always look at me like I'm supposed to be Amanda. I think my dad wished he had lost me instead of her. Sometimes I can't blame him. Amanda did everything right. Emmalin said   
That's not true. He loves you. I promise he lives you. Jeremy said   
I know that. But he wishes Amanda were here more than me. Emmalin said   
He unbuckled Emmalin and pulled her closer to him.  
Mo he doesn't. He wishes that he had you both, and if I had to pick one or the other to leave I wouldn't let you go. Jeremy said   
Didn't you love her? You were dating her when she died? Emmalin asked   
I loved Amanda but I wasn't ever in love with her. Jeremy said   
What's the difference. Emmalin asked   
Well your mom loves you but she's in love with your dad. Jeremy said   
Like a sister. You loved her like a sister. Emmalin said and Jeremy nodded  
You don't like me as a sister right? Emmalin asked   
No. You're definitely not a sister to me. Jeremy said   
He then pulled into her driveway. Stopping and turning off the car they both got out and they walked to her house. 

Thank you for bring me home. Emmalin said  
Sure thing. Jeremy said   
Walking to the front door Emmalin threw up in the yard and Jeremy grabbed her hair and rubbed her back.

That was awful. Emmalin said  
They both walked into the house. Jeremy carried her up to her room. He sits her down in her room.   
Unzip me. Emmalin said  
I can't. Jeremy said   
You have too I cant sleep in this dress. Emmalin said   
He unzips it and she then goes and changes into pajamas. 

Emmalin then climbed into bed   
She asked Jeremy to stay with her until she fell asleep which he did.  
Then he headed home.


	9. Too soon

Her head was pounding and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. The taste of stale booze and vomit lingered when she breathed. 

No she decided drinking was not fun.   
Emmalin ended up throwing up again and after she was done she brushed her teeth. She then threw on a pair of sunglasses and then headed to Jeremy's house. 

Jeremy went to answer the door, as he heard the door bell ring. It was 0800 he quickly wondered who would be stopping by at this time of the morning especially since when Major Sherwood was pulling an early shift and his mother was on the phone with a friend upstairs. 

He quickly pulled the door open revealing Emmalin Holden. He had to smirk at her choice of over sized sunglasses, she must have been feeling awful. The first hangover are the worst after all.

Good morning. Jeremy said as he let her into the house  
What's so good about it? Emmalin asked   
Your parents find out? Jeremy asked   
Left before they could. Emmalin said   
Good. Jeremy said   
I'm sorry about last night. Emmalin said   
Don't worry about it. Jeremy said   
Thanks for taking care of me. I don't know how I would have gotten home. Emmalin said   
Your welcome. Jeremy said   
Where are your parents? Emmalin asked   
Mom's upstairs and dad's at work. Jeremy said   
Did they ask why you were out so late? Emmalin asked   
Late? I dropped off around midnight. Jeremy said   
I partied until midnight and my head feels this bad? Emmalin asked   
That's what happens when you drink Tequila. Jeremy said   
By the way I'm sorry for some of the things I said last night and for throwing up. Emmalin said  
What all do you remeber from last night? Jeremy asked   
Putting my foot in my mouth all night and you holding back my hair, and asking you to staying until I fell asleep. Emmalin said   
It's alright. Jeremy said   
I shouldn't have brought up Amanda, or my dad. In really sorry Jeremy. Emmalin said 

God why did she tell him that she wished it was her sister that was alive instead of herself. 

We would have needed to talk about eventually. Jeremy said   
Preferably when I wasn't wasted. Emmalin said   
Minor set back. Jeremy said   
I know. My dad loves me, just so you know. Emmalin said   
I know. You know that. Um you're not an Amanda replacement to me right? Jeremy said   
I was a little bit worried. Emmalin said   
You shouldn't have been. It never crossed my mind. Jeremy said  
It crosses everyone's mind even my parents. Emmalin said   
They don't want you to be your sister and neither do I. Jeremy said   
Would you really keep me over her? You said that last night. I think I might have imagined that part. Emmalin said   
No you didn't imagine that part. Jeremy said 

Why are you in Army PT clothes? Emmalin asked noticing Jeremy's clothing choice. The gray Army Tee shirt made his muscled stand out, she gently ran her hands down his biceps and chest, feeling the hard core of muscle contact beneath her fingertips.   
I went back to work today. Jeremy told her, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist. Her head resting just below his chin.   
What? It's too soon! Emmalin said as stepping away from him to state at him with wide eyes.

Emmalin I'd have to go back eventually and it's been a month. Jeremy told her never expecting the news to upset her so much.  
Exactly its only been a month. Emmalin said putting her hand compassionately over his heart, biting her lip. She didn't want him to go back so quickly, it would make her worry like mad. 

It's not like I'm quitting counseling. Jeremy assured her his mom didn't take the news well either. Damn, he hated it when people worried about him. Jeremy's parents were being extremely paranoid after the suicide attempt, he really didn't need Emmalin worrying over him too. 

But. Emmalin started to say but Jeremy silenced her putting a finger over her lips.  
I'll be fine. And work keeps me busy. I've been going crazy here at home for the last month. Jeremy said 

Jeremy you were telling me about your schedule before Pamela called? Denise Sherwood entered the kitchen, barging in on the two.   
Oh Emmalin I didn't realize you'd come over. Denise started a little at the close skin-to-skin contact her son and the seventeen year old had. She'd only really witnessed their intimate encounters once, at the hospital , but her husband had told her that they were closer then they were letting on. He'd mentioned that Jeremy was still saying they weren't together. 

Hey Mrs. Sherwood. Emmalin said not pulling away from the nineteen year old. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her, and in return she only shrugged. If they could cuddle in his bed in front of his father, why couldn't they embrace in front of his mother? 

How was work, anyway? Did you tell Emmalin that you started back today?Denise asked  
Its stupid. It's too soon. Emmalin said  
See Jeremy! Emmalin agrees with me. Hasn't even healed yet. Denise said   
You haven't even healed yet? You can't go back to work with a broken rib. Emmalin gasped at the nineteen year old, roughly pulled the hem of his shirt up to inspecting his chest herself. The brusies were almost completely gone, only a few lingered and they looked less sickly. They would be gone within a few weeks time. The soldier couldn't resist wincing when the girls slender fingers brushed against his broken rib. Feeling his tremble she tenderly pulled his shirt back down.

I've got the doctors clearance. He covered wishing he could've with held that wince. Emmalin would worry herself silly that she had hurt him.   
I'm fine. Jeremy said smoothing over her hair from her forehead.   
No. You want to just get over this, and it takes time Jeremy. This doesn't just go away over night and you're not waiting long enough. Give yourself a break. Can't the army wait a little longer? Emmalin said  
Her eyes pleading with him, Emmalin couldn't believe he would even consider returning, to work so soon. She clung desperately to his chest being extra careful not to hurt his rib again. 

No. I only get a month off. He signed knowing she wasn't going to drop this.   
They won't deploy you anytime soon right? Emmalin asked shaking with her eyes wide. The thought of him fighting overseas almost sent the army brat into a panic attack.   
Dad says that they won't deploy me for a least another six months. Jeremy said   
Rubbing her back soothing to ease the worried expression from her face.   
That's still to soon. Emmalin whispered into his chest.

Emmalin was worried but at the moment she was confident to snuggle into her almost boyfriends arms. She didn't care of his mother was watching them or not she gently reached up to kiss his cheek affectently. Her arms wrapped around the soldiers neck gently. 

Densie Shereood was in shock, looking at her son and her best friends daughter she was astounded. If the army wife hadn't known better she would be assumed they were a young married couple. The idea of Jeremy and Emmalin being that close surprised her.


	10. Dinner at the Holden's house

Major Frank Sherwood rung the doorbell to the Post Commander's of Fort Marshall Major General Michael Holden's home, his wife and son waiting patiently behind him. They had been invited to a formal dinner with their close friends. Formal attire required and the Sherwood's cleaned up rather well. Frank and Jeremy in their formal dress blues and Denise in a knee length blue dress. 

Moments after the blonde had pressed the doorbell Cludia Joy answered the door. She was wearing a purple dress.  
She let the Sherwood's in.

Jeremy and Frank watched as Densie quickly huddled with the rest of her friends. The Sherwood men kept to themselves, feeling slightly isolated in the room full of army spouses. Jeremy's eyes wondered through out the room trying to find Emmalin. He was more than disappointed when he didn't see her. This was her house where was she? 

I would have been just fine at home. Jeremy whispered to his father. He could feel the eyes of his mothers friends on his block and it made him more than slightly uncomfortable. Roxy LeBlanc had just announced she was pregnant, shouldn't people be focusing on her now? Pamela Moran was looking at him not so subtlety, but he'd just have to deal with it maybe they get tried of him by the end of the night. 

Your staying. End of story. Frank said  
I feel like everyone's staring. Jeremy said  
Cause they are, boy. Frank said  
Great pep talk dad. Jeremy said  
Well if you were them wouldn't you stare too? Frank asked  
Probably. Jeremy said

Dr. Roland Burton entered carrying his daughter Lt. Cornell Joan Burton was still deployed.  
Okay we can all make our way to the dining room now. Claudia Joy said  
Emmalin hurry it up. Michael yelled  
Five more minutes. Emmalin yelled back  
You said that ten minutes ago. Claudia Joy said  
Fine, fine I'll be down in a second putting on my shoes now. Emmalin swore standing at the top of the stairs now. The seventeen year old slowly descended the flight of stairs. Taking Jeremy's breathe away.

Emmalin wearing a form fitting red dress thr slim halter cut top exposing the firm cleavage she normally kept well hidden. The dress ended just above her knees revealing a pair of the sexiest pair legs the soldier ever seen. She was wearing light makeup and had spent god only knows how long on curling her hair in the small curls. The last time Jeremy seen Emmalin get this dressed up was for the keger a few days ago and the dress she had been wearing then revealed alot too, but this dress was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen her in. 

Weren't you just complaining about people staring boy? Frank asked  
What? Jeremy asked  
Just try not to get drool on your dress blues boy. Frank laughed and walked to the dinning room.  
I wasn't drooling. Jeremy muttered to himself  
You look nice in your dress blues Jeremy. Emmalin said  
You look amazing. Jeremy said  
Really? I wouldn't ever wear something like this, my mom picked it out. Emmalin said  
I'll keep my opinion to myself until your 18 jailbait. Jeremy said  
Cradle robber. Emmalin said 

They walked into the dining room.  
Everyone was sitting down Emmalin and Jeremy sat by each other.  
After the white china dishes with the banquet meal had been sent out, the group loosely grasped hands for a quick prayer, Roland leading them in thanks. Emmalin gently laced her fingers through Jeremy's. He stroked the back of her hand tenderly under the table cloth. 

Dear heavenly father, we are gathered here tonight to thank you for the many blessings you have given us. Theres been alot of happiness between us recently and we ask you for your guidance. Please bless this food to nourish our bodies. In the name of the lord jesus christ, Amen. Roland said everyone following with a union of Amen. The teenagers quietly held hands under the sanctuary of the table cloth, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Emmalin's hand in slow circles. They both were slightly aware that Roland knew that they were doing since he marched a brow at them. They held hands through the rest of the meal. With roland being too nice to ruin it for the teenagers. 

The groups started to eat and they started to have conversation.  
They got onto the topic of how many kids Emmalin or Jeremy would have.

I can't wait for grandkids! Jeremy I'm at least expecting 5 grandbabies. I've decided I don't want to be called granny or grandma I want be called nana. Denise said  
Mom, don't you think it's a little soon for baby talk I'm not even dating anyone right now. Jeremy said he squeezed Emmalin's hand gently she smiled secretly at him and squeezed his hand back.  
Listen here boy, you're getting married before any new Sherwood's arrive. You got that. Frank said looking between the two.  
Wouldn't dream it any different. Jeremy promised clasping Emmalin's hand still under the table. 

I love babies. Emmalin's having 10. Claudia Joy said  
Which was news to her daughter  
Ten? You want me to have ten kids? Emmalin said  
Yeah I can't wait to spend all my time spoiling them rotten. Claudia Joy said  
I can't wait to get them all hyped up on sugar and caffeine then send them back to you when it all kicks in. Michael said  
You will be waiting a few years. Emmalin said  
Emmalin and Jeremy got up and walked away.

Emmalin pulled Jeremy by the arm into a closet, where they could obtain a small amount of privacy. She switched on the light. The petite brunette reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Jeremy's wrapped around the girl pulling her flush against his chest.  
We are not having ten kids. Jeremy

We are not having ten kids. Jeremy said   
Not five either. But one day very long down the road I'm willing to give you four. Emmalin said  
Four is good. Jeremy said   
(Little did they know how many kids were really in store for them.)


	11. Date night

Jeremy Sherwood nervously rung the Holden's doorbell on a Friday night. He was there at seven sharp to pickup Emmalin up for their date that night. Emmalin Holden, the girl he had feelings for the girl that was young for him, the same girl he was taking on a date tonight.   
Waiting patiently on the welcome mat, he smoothed his lightly faded jeans and gray shirt. He had told Emmalin to dress strictly casual, no spending two hours on her hair tonight. Looking from the condos porch down the driveway, he saw the general was work ik n late, and Claudia Joy was parked near the crib. What was he stopped to say to the army wife? He was legally too old to be seeing her daughter after all. 

Jeremy felt like he had been standing on the deck for days, though he knew it had been less than three minutes. His thoughts were racing and Jo's heart was pounding. A girl never had this affect on him before, and truth be told it was scaring the hell out of him. 

He looked up as he heard the front door open. Revealing Emmalin standing there.   
Mom wants to chat. Emmalin said  
I understand. Jeremy said  
I don't. Emmalin said   
I'm too old for you and I've never been your parents favorite person. Jeremy said 

Jeremy ended up getting a long chat from Claudia Joy Holden before the two of them went on their date.


	12. Addition to the family

Taking a deep breath, Denise Sherwood walked into her living room. The area in her home when her husband and her son were, accompanied by her son's girlfriend. Frank sat on the couch, Emmalin and Jeremy sat close on the arm chair. They were chatting casually. Discussing Jeremy's new promotion and his new responsibilities for specialist. He looked so happy, his fingers intertwined with Emmalin's. She sighed it's now or never. 

Jeremy, Emmalin thanks for stopping by. Denise said   
Hey mom. Jeremy said  
We would like to tell you some news. Denise siad  
What is it. Is everything okay? Jeremy asked  
Yeah it's good news. Though I almost had a heart attack when I found out. Frank said  
What? Jeremy asked   
You remember when you were five you asked Santa for either a baby sibling or a dog. Debsie said  
Yeah. Jeremy said  
Well congratulations sweetheart you must have been finally taken off the naughty list. Denise said   
What? Jeremy said  
I'm pregnant. Denise said   
With a baby? Jeremy said  
Of course with a baby. Densie said  
You and dad are having a baby. Jeremy said  
Yes are you happy? Densie said  
Yes of course I'm happy I'm just in shock. You guys are old people my age range are having kids. Jeremy said   
You'd better not be having a baby anytime soon boy. Especially out of wedlock. Frank said  
Okay I'm not old! Emmalin tell him I'm not old. Denise teased her son  
You're not old but the Major on the other hand. Emmalin said  
Hey!! Frank said  
Everyone just laughed and they were happy with the news


	13. Selfish

It was a sunny day in Charleston, South Carolina. The sea breeze coated Fort Marshall like a refreshing blanket and the military base was busy appreciating the fair weather. 

Speaclist Jeremy Sherwood and Emmalin Holden were taking a walk on that pleasant saturday morning. An awkward silence engulfed the couple and Emmalin had no idea why. 

The silence was smothering, the light tension more obvious then just the stiffness of the soldiers posture. What was wrong? Was it something she'd done or said? Why was jeremy unhappy? All these questions and more filled Emmalin's head. Each begging to be spoken aloud but getting trapped in her throat just as they were about to be released. She couldn't fix something when she didn't know what was wrong? 

Without a word Jeremy pulled her to a bench for them to sit down on.   
We need to talk Emmalin I've got news to tell you. Jeremy said   
What about? Emmalin asked   
I'm being deployed. Jeremy said   
Deployed? Emmalin asked   
To afganistan for 9 months. Jeremy said   
9 months. Jeremy when? Emmalin asked   
Two months after your 18th birthday. Jeremy said   
After my birthday. Emmalin said started to cry  
Yeah look baby please don't cry. Jeremy asked 

I don't want to, it just Jeremy. I don't want you to go. Emmalin cried   
I know. Jeremy said  
Why fi they have to send you? Why can't they send someone else? Emmalin asked   
Baby, you know how the army works it's my job. Jeremy said   
But what about me Jeremy? I don't know if I can let you go. Emmalin said   
You'll have too. Come on babg, you had to know that this would happen eventually. Jeremy said  
I know. And I knew this would happen eventually, but what if you get hurt? What if you don't come home to me? I can't lose you, Jeremy, I need you. Emmalin said   
I know baby. And don't worry about me I'm all trained. Jeremy said   
Promise me. You have to promise me that you'll come back to me. Emmalin said   
I can't promise you anything Emmalin. As much as I want to? Jeremy said  
Do it anyway. Because then I'll know you mean it. You'd never break a promise. Emmalin said  
Okay I promise. Jeremy said

Good I'm sorry for being selfish when it comes to you. I wondered if you know that. Emmalin said   
Shellfish when it comes to me? Jeremy asked   
Yeah. I mean you're mine. And I'm selfish because I want you to myself. I don't even want to share you with the army. And if I had a choice who got hurt over there between you and someone else I would pick them in a heartbeat. Emmalin said   
It's not a pick and choose game, we don't take turns getting hurt over there baby. Jeremy said   
I know does it make me a bad person because I would rather someone else get hurt over you? Emmalin asked   
No, you're not a bad person Emmalin. Nobody wants to see someone they love get hurt. It's easier watching someone they don't know get hurt then it is watching someone they love get hurt. Jeremy said   
I'd let someone I don't know die over there before I let you die and that doesn't make me a bad person? Emmalin said  
I'd let anyone die if it kept you safe. I go overseas and fight, and kill people, and it's to keep you safe. Does thsy make me a bad person? Jeremy asked   
No. Emmalin said  
Your not a bad person. Jeremy said


	14. Shopping and asking permission

Jeremy was nervous he was planning on asking Emmalin's dad for her hand in marriage. 

It was a monday morning  
Jeremy got dressed and headed over to the Holden house hold to talk to the general knowing Emmalin wasn't home.

Knocking on the front door.  
Michael opened the door and let him in.   
Good morning sir. Jeremy said   
Good morning specialist Sherwood. Michael said  
Can we please talk about something sir. Jeremy asked   
Yes. Michael said  
Walking into Michael's office   
Have a seat. Michael said  
Jeremy sat down

What can I help you with? Michael Asked   
I would like your blessing to marry Emmalin sir. Jeremy asked   
You know at first was skeptical of you dating Emmalin now I see how happy you make her. So you have my blessing to marry her Jeremy. Michael said  
Thank you sir. Jeremy said 

After their talk Jeremy went to buy a ring for Emmalin. So he could ask her to marry him when he got back from his deployment.

Jeremy went to the jewelry store to pick out a ring for Emmalin. 

He got the ring and bought it.   
Then he left and headed back home.


	15. Soon to be proposal

The airplane hadn't even pulled up to the for the deployment and she already missed everything about him. 

Emmalin Holden missed the way his skin and hard muscles felt under her fingertips. Jeremy hadn't even left yet and already his girlfriend was drowning without him. Emmalin pulled herself together the best she could. It was there last day together for the next 9 months.   
Jeremy was deploying today and Emmalin had never felt this gut wrenching pain ever. Emmalin was trying her hardest to hold back her tears that were coming.

Baby don't be sad. Jeremy said  
Holding her close  
I'm trying. I can't. Emmalin cried  
I know. Jeremy said  
No, you don't it's easier to leave than it is to he left. God it hurts. And I'm already missing you. Emmalin said   
I'm going to be fine. Jeremy said   
You don't know that. Emmalin said   
I do. Jeremy said   
Then promise me. Emmalin said   
Baby we both know I can't promise you anything. Jeremy said   
Do it anyway. Emmalin said   
I promise Emmalin. Jeremy said   
Thank you. Be safe for me. Emmalin said   
I will baby. Jeremy said 

You swear you'll think about me? Emmalin asked   
Every second. Jeremy said   
Ypu write and call when you can. Emmalin said   
Everyday. Jeremy said   
Promise you won't forget about me. Emmalin said   
Baby I couldn't forget about you. Jeremy said  
I love you Jeremy Lee Sherwood. More tha. Anything. So you better come back to me. Emmalin said   
I will. We can't get married if I don't come hack to you after all. Jeremy said   
Married? Emmalin asked  
Yeah. Married. Baby when I get back I'm getting you down that aisle. Jeremy said   
Are you asking me? Emmalin said   
Yeah but not now not today. Jeremy said

Little did she know he had the rong but was asking her when he returned home. The ring was in his pocket. 

You want to marry me? Emmalin asked   
Yeah. So wait for me? Jeremy said   
I'll wait forever and a day for you Jeremy. Emmalin said kissing him  
You won't be waiting that long baby. I promise okay. Jeremy said   
Okay. Emmalin said   
I love you. Jeremy said   
I love you too. Emmalin said 

Let's load up. Officer called

Be safe. Jeremy I love you. Emmalin said  
I love you to future Emmalin Sherwood. Jeremy said   
I don't know if I can let you go. Emmalin said   
You have too baby. Jeremy said  
He kissed her and then turned and walked to the plane.   
Killing them both in the process.   
She clutched his dog rags that hung around her neck and wiped her eyes.


	16. Actual proposal

9 months later going home:

His palms were sweaty, sweater then normal should have been. Specialist Jeremy Sherwood also knew he let his father sleep on his shoulder any longer, the man would probably drool all down the front of his ACU's.   
With a gentle nudge to the rib, Jeremy woke up his dad. Frank Sherwood was alert immediately. His eyes wide as he pulled his head off of his son's shoulder. 

We land yet boy? Frank asked  
No sir. we've got at least two hours. I just didn't want you drooling on me anymore. Jeremy said   
Whoops. Sorry buy. You get any sleep. Frank asked  
Bo sir. Jeremy said   
Why not. It's a 14 hour flight your gonna be tried when we get home. Frank said  
I just couldn't sleep. Jeremy said   
Why? Frank asked  
Jeremy held up the ring box to show his dad  
Is that what I think it is? Frank asked   
If you think its an engagement ring yes. Jeremy said  
You going to ask Emmalin today? Frank asked  
Yeah I am. And I'm nervous. Jeremy said   
Don't be that girl loves you so much. Frank said  
Thanks dad. Jeremy said   
You did good picking out the ting son. Frank said  
Thank you dad. Jeremy said 

The combination of the warm air and the alot of people made the airport hot. 

Emmalin was nervous and excited to see Jeremy again.   
Then suddenly when she saw those famous broad shoulders with a duffel bad casually hanging over one of them. The pearly white grin that be usually saved for her adorned his face. God it was like she was never nervous.

She had her arms around his faster then anyone could have thought possible. Her lips kissing him. She didn't even realize she was crying.

Why are you crying baby? Jeremy asked   
I'm really happy your home. Emmalin said   
They let go of each other, he grabbed the ring and then grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. 

Emmalin Jane Holen your the love of my life will you marry me? Jeremy asked   
Yes Jeremy I will marry you. Emmalin said   
Both of their parents watching them.  
They kissed and he put the ring on her hand.  
Then they walked over to their parents.

Welcome back Major. Emmalin said   
Good to be back. Frank said 

Emmalin went to hug her dad.   
Welcome back daddy. Emmalin said   
Yeah its great to be home again. Michael said

Well congrats you two. Frank said  
Congrats baby girl. Michael said  
Congrats you guys. Denise said  
Congratulations you two. Claudia Joy said   
They went to celebrate their return home and the new engagement.


	17. Wedding and more excitement

1 year later: September 14, 2010 

Dad I'm so nervous. Emmalin said   
We can leave him. If you don't want to be here, pecan leave him right now. Michael said   
No dad. I don't want to leave Jeremy, I'm scared I might forget my vows, or i could trip down the aisle you know how clumsy I am. Emmalin said   
Kiddo. I know you love him, but this a big decision and your so young. Michael started  
Oh god dad your not gonna go on about how think I could do better again are you? Emmalin asked   
Well if it would help. Michael said   
You've been telling me that since our first date. Emmalin said   
Well nothing personal. I'd hate anybody who I had to give you away to. Michael said 

The wedding march started  
You're sure about this? Your positive Jeremy's the one? Michael asked   
Positive. Emmalin said   
You look beautiful princess he's a lucky man. Michael said  
Thanks daddy. I love you. Emmalin said   
I love you too. Michael said  
He handed her over to Jeremy and then took his seat by his wife Claudia Joy.

Preacher's words   
We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments and to cherish the words which shall unite Jeremy Lee Sherwood and Emmalin Jane Holden in marriage.   
Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together.   
This ceremony will not create a relationship that dies not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come this last year together. It is a symbol of promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succed together. The love between you joins you now as one.   
The bride and groom have written their own vows.  
Pastor Matthew said

Emmalin's Vows: 

I make this solemn promise to you  
To be your lover when you need to be loved, your doctor when you are I'll, your army when you are at war, your umbrella when life raind down on you, your rock when you get weary, your shell when you need defense, your spirit when you are drained, your pillow when you need to rest, your voice when no one can hear you, your ear when no one will listen, your comfort when you feel pain, your hero when you feel duress, your sunshine when darkness falls, your answer when questions arise, your inspiration to overcome obstacles, your hand to hold when you are frightened, your kiss that wakes you every day, and your I love you each and every night. 

Not to my vows... 

I take you to be my husband to hold, to cherish, and to love. On our best days, on our worst days, and every ordinary day between.   
I promise that I will always keep your heart safe, and never take for granted that love we share. To consider you in all that I do and choose our marriage every single day. I promise to fill your life with laughter and hugs.to show you my devotion with action and not just words. I promise to be your best friend and biggest fan and to love you just the way you are. I promise that you will never face a day alone. No matter what is going on or how big we disagree I will never withhold my love from you. I promise to be by your side whether our tommrow is easy or hard, and that I will walk with you down whatever path life sets before us. I promise to dependable, honest, and supportive. To give your comfort, respect, and room to grow, and I promise that you will always have shelter in my arms and a home in my heart. I promise to be your partner and faithful wife. To give you my life, my love, and myself fully and completely, and I will live out these promises to you every moment for the rest of my life. I love you Jeremy Lee Sherwood. 

Jeremy's Vow.....

I love you means that I accept you for the person that you are and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means that I do not expect perfection from you- just as you do not from me. It means that I will love tou and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tried to do things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down not just when your fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them. Asking in return only thag you don't judge me for mine. It means I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love enough not to let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, and hoping you feel the same way for me. 

Now my vows....  
I take you to be my wife. I tell you this every day, but what better rday to repeat it then today. You are the love of my life. Your my best friend, you're my lover, you're my inspiration. You make everyday better and you make me better. I promise to love you unconditionally through sickness and in health. I promise to accomplish one of the greatest streaks any human could ever wish to pursue to tell you I love you every day for the rest of our lives. I promise that as we adventure through the rest of our lives together. I'll always be by your side loving you, i will always put you first and give my absolute best for the rest if my days. I love you Emmalin Jane Holden.

Do you Jeremy Lee Sherwood, take this woman Emmalin Jane Holden to be your lawfully wedded wife? Pastor Matthew asked  
I do. Jeremy said   
And do you Emmalin Jane Holden take this man Jeremy Lee Sherwood to be your husband? Pastor Matthew asked   
I do. Emmalin said   
They slipped each other rings on.   
Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.   
Jeremy pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
She whispered in his ear  
Well the best husband gets promoted to daddy.   
Really. Jeremy asked   
Yeah. Emmalin said   
He smiled really big  
Now may I introduce to you Mr. And Mrs specialist Jeremy Sherwood and Emmalin Sherwood. Pastor Matthew said

Reception......

When did you find out? Jeremy asked   
About a week ago. Emmalin said   
How far along are you? Jeremy asked   
About 4 months with twins. Emmalin said   
Do you know what your having? Jeremy asked   
You'll find out when we cut into the cake. Emmalin said   
Is this how were telling our parents their becoming grandparents? Jeremy asked   
Yeah. Are you mad I didn't tell you sooner? Emmalin asked   
No I'm not mad. Best wedding present ever. Jeremy said   
Good. Mr. Sherwood are you ready to tell them now? Emmalin asked   
Yes Mrs. Sherwood. They they still think the cake flavor is chocolate? Jeremy asked   
Yeah. Emmalin said   
I'm gonna tell them to make their way over to the cake. Jeremy said 

Parents of the bride and groom make your way over to the cake. Jeremy siad

They walked over   
Jeremy and Emmalin cut into the cake and it was blue and pink.  
Why is the cake blue and pink. Claudia Joy asked  
I thought it was supposed to be Chocolate? Denise said   
Well the best parents become grandparents. Emmalin said   
Letting the news sink in  
What? All four yelled  
You'll be grandparents in 5 months. Jeremy said   
Why pink and blue? Frank asked  
Because its twins. Emmalin said   
One boy one girl. Michael said   
Yeah. Jeremy said   
Congrats you two. The parents said

5 months later......  
Emmalin Sherwood gave birth to her twins June 14, 2012.

Tracer Michael Frank Sherwood   
Weight 8lbs 9oz 13 inches long   
Born at 6:23pm

Abigail Joy Denise Sherwood   
Weight 8lbs 8oz 11 inches lines   
Born at 6:54pm

Parents meeting their grandkids

Parents meet Tracer Michael Frank Sherwood weighing 8lbs 9oz 13 inches long and Abigail Joy Denise Sherwood weighing 8lbs 8oz 11 inches long. Emmalin said   
Awe you named them after all of us. Everyone said

10 years later 

Abigail Joy Denise Sherwood- 10 years old 

Jocelyn Amanda Sherwood- 8 years old

Madeline Grace Sherwood- 6 years 

Tracer Michael Frank Sherwood- 10 years old

Anthony Lee Sherwood- 8 years old

Caitlyn Rose Sherwood- 5 years old

Kimberly Jane Sherwood- 5 years old 

Jason Dean Sherwood- 7 years old

Nathan Douglas Sherwood- 8 years old

Nicholas James Sherwood- 6 years old

The last three sets of twins and single babies came by surprise to the parents. They couldn't be more happier.   
The two sets of grandparents were happy with spoiling all their grandkids.   
Their aunt was happy with being the same age as them. 

Emmalin and Jeremy have been married 10 years and couldn't be any more happy. 

Jeremy's rank in the army is Litenutent Cornell.

Their kids job when they are adults

Tracer: Doctor  
Abigail: Special Ops for the Army  
Joclyn: FBI Special Agent   
Anthony: Nerosuregon  
Jason: CIA Agent  
Nicholas: NSA Agent  
Nathan: Army Doctor   
Madeline: NCIS Special Agent   
Caitlyn: Coast Guard Special Agent   
Kimberly: Army CID Special Agent


End file.
